Just Lucky
by BSwifty1997
Summary: Greer surprises Brenna at April's party, and she has a gift. Set in episode 7. Greer/Brenna pairing. Two Shot. Extra chapter continuing the first.
1. Chapter 1

**So I really, really love the Brenna/Greer pairing from chasing life, but I really disliked Keiran and I couldn't get this idea out of my head..**

**This is set during the office party for April because of her byline(?).. in episode 7.**

**For this story Brenna caught Ford and Keiran together like a month earlier, by which point Brenna already liked Greer, and they are together now..**

**I hope you guys like it. :D**

* * *

The office party seemed to be going well and Brenna was sat with her sister April, as well as Beth and a few other people, enjoying a game of never have I ever. Whilst everyone else was watching and listening enjoying each others company.

"Okay, okay, my turn. Never have I ever been attracted to someone of the same sex".

Brenna looked around and saw the woman next to her and Beth lifting their drinks, slowly she shyly sipped from her mug.

"Woah Brenna?" gasped April before being cut off by an exited Beth who squealed.

"I knew it!"

April turned, "What do you mean you knew it?"

Beth grinned, "Do you wanna tell her or should I?"

By this point Brenna was sporting a blush and was aware of everyone's eyes on her, including her mother. "Guys, shut up".

"This girl from her school I met her she's adorable."

"What about Keiran?", April asked.

Brenna let out a sigh, hoping her blush would disappear. "I caught him with Ford about a month ago".

"Aww, Brenna", April said as she patted Brenna's knee.

"It's fine", Brenna said with a small smile. "By the time that I caught them, I was already gonna end things, I already liked Greer. We've been dating for a few weeks and.." she led off sporting a blush again.

"and.." April said with a small smile, hoping to get more out of her sister.

"..and I really think I'm falling in love with her.. "she said, unable to stop her smile. "She makes everything feel okay, she makes me happy and every time she smiles, It feels like my hearts about to stop. She's just..", Brenna stopped to look around. Everyone was smiling. She looked into her sisters eyes before she continued. "She's just Greer".

April was about to reply but a voice cut through.

"Nice to know".

Everyone turned to the voice and Brenna gasped "Greer.."

"Hi" she said whilst smiling. She couldn't help but gasp over exaggeratedly "Wow, is that a smile Brenna Carver?".

"No" Brenna said playfully.

"Oh I forgot", Greer chuckled. "Your imitating me". Everyone was smiling at the two happy teenagers, loving the banter.

Greer looked around, "I hope I'm not interrupting, I'm actually here to see April".

"No it's fine." said April standing up before offering her hand.

"It's nice to finally meet you", smiled Greer, shaking the offered hand.

"You too" said April. "What can I do for you?"

Greer took an envelope out of her bag, and gave it too April. "This is for you."

Everyone was looking with curious eyes. April looked confused. She opened the letter and read what was inside. She was confused. She looked up at Greer who was now standing with her arm over Brenna shoulder, who had lifted her hand to hold Greer's, their fingers intertwined.

"What is this? I don't understand?"

Greer took a deep breath before kissing Brenna's temple.

"That is.. a week ago I held Breena in my arms for hours whilst she cried, because the fact that she wasn't a match utterly devastated her. The next day I went to the hospital and had my self tested."

Multiple people in the room gasped, in awe of the fact that Greer would even do that for someone she hadn't met yet. Tears were gathering in Brenna's eyes, as well as Beth and April's.

Greer continued with a small smile, "That says, that I'm a match. And if you'll let me, I'd like to give you my bone marrow. I already have my parents signed permission".

April had tears streaming down her face. She opened her mouth to say something, but the words would come. Shaking her head in awe she looked to Greer unable to even express her feelings. She enveloped Greer in a hug, she leaned back but didn't know what to say.

"You don't have to say anything" Greer said with a small smile. "Except maybe yes?, she asked with a hopeful smile.

April who still couldn't speak just nodded before hugging Greer again.

Once they separated, Sara then hugged Greer before hugging her daughter.

Greer looked to Brenna who finally let the tears in her eyes fall. She stepped forward and wiped Breena's tears away.

Brenna gave Greer a small kiss before leaning her forehead against Greer's. "You're amazing", she whispered.

Greer shook her head with a smile, "No, just extremely lucky".

* * *

**Hope that was okay. I know it was short but let me know what you think :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to the guest who corrected me on how to spell Keiran. This is sort of a tiny continuation on the first chapter. It's placed about a week after the office party. Hope you like it :) Sorry for any mistakes.. I really don't know anything about hospital procedures.**

* * *

Greer sat nervously and anxious in her seat, she was at the hospital ready to donate her bone marrow, already having changed into her gown, she was left with her thoughts as the doctor was organising her paperwork. She was a little scared, having read up on the small procedure online and she really didn't deal well with pain. She was distracted from her thoughts by the doctor entering.

"Why don't you lie down?" he smiled gently.

She did as asked and just hoped she didn't start crying.

"Are you sure you don't want anyone here?" he asked.

She shook her head, murmuring okay when he told her this would hurt slightly. Tears instantly spring to her eyes as the needle entered and she instantly wished that she'd told Brenna she was here. When the procedure was over the doctor offered her a tissue and an apologetic smile.

"For what it's worth, I think it's really brave what you're doing".

She couldn't help but smile, "thank you". With that he left her to get changed.

* * *

Everyone was sat in the living room, enjoying time together as a family. Brenna couldn't help but smile, her mom and her grandma on the couch to her left, her uncle on the armchair next to them, and her sister and Beth on the couch opposite her. She occupied the last remaining couch, looking briefly to the empty space next to her, wishing her girlfriend were here. She was brought out of her thoughts at her uncle mentioning the girl in question.

"What?!" she practically bellowed.

Everyone turned to her but she just looked at her uncle who slowly repeated his sentence.

"I heard from a colleague that Greer donated her bone marrow today", he said slowly, as if unsure of himself.

Brenna's head snapped to April who looked equally as worried. Beth caught the look and immediately set out to find out what it meant.

"What was that look?"

Brenna looked at Beth briefly before explaining. "It's just.. she didn't say anything to me, and I wanted to be there for her.." she sighed cutting herself off. April continued talking for her sister.

"Yeah and the procedure, even though it's short. It hurts a lot. I barely made it through it and Brenna was with me". Everyone instantly worried, and got lost in thought about the girl, jumping when the doorbell rang.

"I got it", said Beth jumping up to answer the door, returning a second later with a red eyed Greer.

Brenna instantly jumped up to hug her girlfriend. Wrapping her arms around the girl who stole her heart she couldn't help but feel sad when Greer clung to her, tucking her head into her neck. Brenna kissed the side of her head speaking whilst still holding onto her.

"Why didn't you tell me you were going in today? I would've been there to support you", she said softly.

Greer pulled back and gently pushed Brenna towards her seat, silently asking her to lie down, which she did. Greer instantly squeezed in between her and the back of the couch, snuggling her head into her neck and her arm over her waist. Brenna instantly wrapped her arms around Greer.

"You were so exited to spend the day with your family, you've been happy I didn't want to disrupt you", Greer whispered.

Everyone in the room practically fell in love with Greer in that moment, if they hadn't already, instantly realising how perfect Greer was for Brenna. April decided to speak, "You're family too Greer, everyone would be blind if they tried to say that you and Brenna aren't perfect for each other, we wouldn't have minded, not one bit. I know how much the procedure hurts too, we would have been there".

"Sorry", murmured Greer as she cuddled further into her girlfriend. Brenna shook her head and kissed Greer's forehead. "Don't be".

"Is that Brenna's jumper?" asked Beth, bringing attention to what Greer as wearing. Brenna smiled softly.

"Yeah..", Greer mumbled sleepily before yawning. "Brenna makes me feel safe, and with my parent away, since she cant stay with me every night, she gave me it to make me feel better when I'm lonely".

Brenna blushed when Beth and April 'awwed'. Everyone was shocked however when Brenna didn't mutter 'shut up' like they expected her to, so they just watched in awe of the conversation that happened before them.

Greer yawned again as she tried to stay awake. She smiled softly when Brenna kissed her forehead again. "Go to sleep", she whispered softly. Greer whimpered.

"I'll be here when you wake up, and I promise I'll hold you all night", Brenna whispered, very aware everyone was listening.

Grenna moved her hand up to hold Brenna's cheek and moved her head slightly to kiss her jawline before tucking her head back into her girlfriends neck, leaving her hand where it was. "I love you", she whispered.

Brenna smiled softly bringing up her hand to hold Greer's, "I love you too".

One by one the adults stood whispering goodnight before filing out of the room, April returned holding a blanket, draping it over her baby sister and her sister's girlfriend.

"Thank you", Brenna whispered before looking at the girl asleep in her arms. April smiled, "You're welcome". She smiled looking at the both of them before going off to bed.

Brenna was just about to drift off before she heard Greer whisper, "I'm really lucky to have someone as amazing as you love me".

Brenna shook her head and softly kissed the girls hand that was resting by her jawline. "No.." she whispered. "I'm the lucky one".

* * *

**Well I hope that was okay :D. By the way, the jumper in question is the one we saw with the cat on that Brenna wore when she went to stay with April in the hospital.**


End file.
